The invention relates to a method for the mechanical winding of a coil having at least one wire, the coil comprising a coil inner side and at least two winding layers, one winding layer being formed by turns situated essentially parallel to the coil inner side.
Coils find numerous uses in electrical components, such as servomotors and electric motors. Above all the most recent developments in the field of transport, above all in the automobile sector, require ever higher performance electric motors with simultaneously restricted or ever smaller dimensions thereof. Therefore, attempts are being made to fill the predetermined volume in the servomotor or electric motor as completely as possible with the wire implementing the coil, in order to increase the power density and to implement higher and higher performance motors with dimensions which remain the same or ever smaller and lighter motors with performance which remains the same.
Because more volume is available in the area of the electric motor facing away from the central or rotor axis, because the circumference becomes larger, than in the area facing toward the central or rotor axis, so-called conical coils are therefore used for better exploitation of the volume available for the coil, which are implemented as wider in the outer area than in the rotor area of the electric motor.
Irregularities always occur during the winding on the conical coil external geometry of the coil, so that upon the mechanical winding of multiple coils, unequal coil external geometries and greater dimensional tolerances occur. If multiple coils are situated adjacent to one another in the electrical component and/or the electrical machine, these coils must be situated spaced apart from one another, in order to take the tolerances occurring during winding into consideration.